The angels' sorrow is a heartbreak
by Plume Disparue
Summary: Et des dizaines de nuits identiques à celles-ci se répétèrent les jours suivants. Il passait une bonne partie de la nuit à observer Dean de ses grands yeux bleus océans, caché dans le noir, invisible. Il gravait dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son doux visage par peur qu’il ne disparaisse pour de bon un jour. Dean / Castiel / Destiel / Sam
1. The angels’ sorrow is a heartbreak

Hey ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fic sur du Destiel (oui encore je sais!).

Elle sera en deux chapitres, donc un peu plus longue que les autres précédemment.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. 

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel Destiel

 **Warning :** Relation homosexuelle. Pas de lemon. Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Castiel observe Dean chaque nuit lorsqu'il dort car il en est tombé amoureux mais qu'il ne veut pas lui avouer. Il ne cesse de se haïr de l'aimer de cette manière et demande de l'aide à son Père pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

 **Note :** aucun spoiler n'est à déclarer dans cette fic 

Bonne lecture :)

oOo

Dean émergea lentement de son sommeil, réveillé par des caresses le long de son bras. Il pensa d'abord à sa conquête de la nuit qui devait lui redemander une partie de jambes en l'air. Il n'était pas contre l'idée, mais lorsque ses yeux furent assez ouverts, personne n'était allongé avec lui dans son lit, hormis Sam qui dormait profondément dans celui d'en face. Alors qui aurait pu l'extirper de son sommeil par ces tendresses ? Finalement, rattrapé par le sommeil, il se rendormit sans y prêter plus attention. Il avait peut-être rêvé après tout.

Castiel qui se tenait près du lit de Dean, regardait la scène avec un sentiment de honte. Le Winchester ne se doutait de rien, pourtant c'était bel et bien l'ange qui avait réveillé le chasseur par ses caresses. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'observer dormir. Dit comme ça, cela pouvait paraître suspect, voir étrange, mais à quoi bon s'en soucier, qui serait là pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien ? De toute façon, il n'avait rien à d'autre à faire. Alors il c'était caché dans la chambre du motel pour ne pas réveiller ses amis. Il les avait protégé toute la nuit des dangers du monde. Mais la tentation avait été trop forte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de toucher le blond. L'attirance qu'il avait pour celui-ci était tellement puissante que la plupart du temps, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mettant de côté les principes de l'ange. Il aurait probablement pu tuer pour se glisser sous les draps aux côtés de son protégé, mais tout cela lui était interdit.

Dans un petit coin de sa tête, l'idée que tout cela n'était pas correct trottait constamment dans sa tête. Que dirait son _Père_ lorsqu'il apprendrait que son fils est tombé amoureux d'une de ses créations ? Qui en plus de ça, est un homme. Il était vrai que Castiel n'avait pas de sexe défini, qu'il était à la fois un homme et une femme en même temps, mais comme cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il avait pris possession du corps de Jimmy Novak, il s'identifiait plus comme un homme qu'à une femme à présent. Il était sans cesse dévoré par l'idée de ce que penserait son _Père_ et ses frères et sœurs. C'est vrai quoi, il était déjà la risée du Paradis à cause des Léviathans mais il serait désormais l'ange _gay._ Il se sentit tout de suite mal rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer la scène. Il décida de partir du motel, tant l'ambiance était devenue étouffante pour lui.

Et des dizaines de nuits identiques à celles-ci se répétèrent les jours suivants. Il passait une bonne partie de la nuit à observer Dean de ses grands yeux bleus océans, caché dans le noir, invisible. Il gravait dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son doux visage par peur qu'il disparaisse pour de bon un jour. Puis il finissait par être tourmenté par cette éternel question et partait. Lorsqu'il se confrontait aux frères Winchester en face à face, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il crevait d'envie de dire à Dean se qu'il avait sur le cœur, et à quel point il tenait à lui.

Alors un soir où la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur et que sa peine n'était plus supportable, il se résigna à faire quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps voulu éviter, mais qui ce soir, etait la seule option restante. Il pria son _Père,_ Dieu.

« - Père. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'écouter. J'ai terriblement besoin de votre aide. Je sais que la peine de cœur d'un ange ne doit pas être votre priorité, j'en conviens. Mais mon mal me tourmente depuis des semaines et je sais que vous seul êtes capable de me guider sur la bonne voie. J'ai fois en vous, vous êtes la personne la plus sage que cet univers connaisse, alors s'il vous plaît, venez moi en aide, je vous en conjure. »

Cependant, rien ne se passa. Pas un bruit, pas une étincelle, aucun signe. Le silence de la nuit bourdonnait dans les oreilles de Castiel. Seulement le calme de la prairie dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« - Je vous en prie. Je suis sur la mauvaise voie mon Père, je sais que je me perd dans le péché.

Soudain, alors que tout espoir avait quitté le corps de l'ange, une voix surgit dans sa tête.

 _"Castiel. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise voie mon enfant, celle que choisira ton cœur sera pure. Si ton destin est de vivre aux côtés de Dean Winchester, alors tel soit-il. Ne te tourmente pas sur ce que je pourrais penser Castiel, vous êtes ma création, et peu importe ce que vous faites, je ne peux qu'être comblé. Lucifer est peut-être mon préféré, mais toi, tu es l'enfant parfait. Tu es ma plus belle réussite. Il est vrai que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis fier de toi, oh si fier. Tu ne peux imaginer la joie qui se dessine sur mon visage et qui empli mon cœur lorsque je vois tes exploits chaque jour. Tu as réussi l'impensable. Tu as toujours mené à bien tes missions sans jamais me décevoir. Il est vrai que certains de tes parcours on été semé d'embûches mais je te ne blâme par pour ça. Tu connais l'humanité sous toutes ses coutures. Tu as appris à connaître les humains et les complexités de mon œuvre. Tu les as observé, apprivoisé, aimé. Tu as consacré ton existence pour eux. Alors vis ta vie mon enfant, sache que je serais toujours fier de toi peu importe tes choix. Cesse d'avoir peur d'aimer ton humain. Je dois te laisser désormais, mais je serais toujours là pour toi Castiel, toujours auprès de toi, même si tu ne me vois pas. Je t'aime. Au revoir."_

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que la voix s'éteignit dans la tête de l'ange, et que le calme revint. Dieu venait de rompre la conversation. Castiel désormais plus confiant, décida de retourner au bunker trouver Dean, là où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

oOo

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je pense que je posterais la suite dans quelques jours. En tout cas, si ça vous à plu / ou déplu, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

 _Nesnej Ackles_


	2. The angel sorrow is a heartbreak

Castiel débordait d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Il se dirigea vers le bunker des Winchester, la joie au cœur. Son _Père_ l'avait rendu beaucoup plus confiant. Il savait désormais ce qu'il voulait, dire à Dean ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Au fond de lui, il avait peur que son humain ne partage pas ses sentiments, mais elle était largement noyée par tout le reste. Il poussa la lourde porte et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Dean et Sam s'activaient bruyamment.

« - Où est ce que t'as mis la hache Sam ? »

« - Je sais pas, regarde sur la table. »

« - C'est incroyable tu ranges jamais rien ! »

« - Dixit celui qui avait rangé le sel dans la salle de bain. La _salle de bain_ Dean ! »

Castiel ne voulait pas les déranger, ils se préparaient pour une chasse. C'était souvent comme ça c'est temps-ci. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps.

« - _Hello Dean._ Sam. »

« - Hey Castiel, ça fait longtemps, qu'est ce qu'y t'amène ? » demanda Sam.

« - Tiens Cas, t'es sorti de ton trou ? » ajouta Dean.

« - Enfaite je voudrais te parler Dean.. » demanda l'ange, la voix toute penaude.

« - J'ai pas vraiment le temps tu vois, on vient de trouver un nid de vampires qu'on chasse depuis des semaines alors c'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Sam t'es prêt ? On y va. »

« - J'arrive. Cas viens avec nous si tu veux. » proposa Sam.

« - Merci. »

 _Dean, Dean. Quand cesseras-tu de te comporter comme ça ? Quand cesseras-tu de m'ignorer ?_

L'ange suivit ses deux amis, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Quand Dean avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Il monta dans la voiture au milieu de sacs et des dagues. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion de parler au Winchester avant la fin de la journée. Quand il était sur une affaire, il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger avec des questions, ça Castiel l'avait compris.

Après une heure de route et une quinzaine de titres d'AC/DC, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination dans la ville de Pittsburg dans le comté de Crowford. Il y avait une vieille ferme abandonnée à la sortie de la ville qui selon Sam, serait le nid des vampires. Ils avaient déjà commis plusieurs meurtres dont deux chasseurs.

« - Bon on sait qu'ils sont vingt, ça va être dur mais pas impossible. Prêt Dean ? Cas ? » demanda le cadet des Winchester.

« - Oui. » répondu Cas alors que Dean était déjà sorti de la voiture.

Il avait l'impression qu'il l'ignorait, qui le fuyait, comme s'il savait ce que l'ange s'apprêtait à faire.

Ils encerclèrent la bâtisse, mais aucun vampire ne faisait le guet. Dean montra une porte sur le côté sud de la ferme et Sam l'enfonça avec son épaule. Ils avançaient lentement quand trois vampires leur furent face. Chacun prit un monstre et d'un coup de machette, leur tranchèrent la tête. Elles tombèrent en un bruit répugnant, suivit du corps qui lui tomba mollement sur le sol.

« - Plus que dix-sept. » décompta Dean.

Parfois, Dean faisait peur à l'ange. Il n'aimait pas quand cette folie meurtrière animait son visage lorsqu'il tuait. Elle lui rappelait la marque de Caïn.

Ils progressèrent dans la ferme, coupant des têtes par ici et par là. Rapidemnt, il n'en restait plus qu'un, le sang pur. Dean attendait avec impatience de s'occuper du vampire qui avait tué les deux chasseurs.

La pièce était silencieuse, presque étouffante. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce, mise à part le bois qui craquait par moment.

« - Pour mes frères que vous avez tué ! »

Il enfonça un bâton dans le corps de Castiel, et celui-ci tomba brusquement sur le sol sale de la ferme.

« - Castiel ! » hurla Dean.

Sam trancha la tête du vampire et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami.

Dean tenta de stopper la blessure de l'ange mais celle-ci était trop conséquente.

« - Dean. Dean. Cesse de t'épuiser. Il a utilisé un sort angélique. Tu ne peux rien faire, il n'y a aucun moyen de me sauver. »

« - Cas, il y a toujours un moyen. On va trouver, je te promet, nous laisse pas tomber. » supplia le Winchester, plaçant sa main sur le visage de l'ange.

« - Dean, laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Toi et Sam avait été la meilleure partie de ma vie. Vous m'avez montré ce qu'était la vraie vie. Vous m'avez appris à penser par moi même, vous avez été ma famille. »

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues des deux frères.

« - Mais toi Dean, il y a toujours eu quelque en plus. Du jour où j'ai plongé en Enfer pour te sauver, j'ai su que mon âme tout entière t'appartiendrais. Je ne voulais que toi. Et je ne veux que toi. Nous n'avons pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, mais je n'ai jamais, jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime Dean Winchester. Je suis navré de devoir te le dire dans de telles circonstances. » les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de l'ange.

Dean ne savait plus quoi dire. Il aimait lui aussi l'ange, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de lui dire. Il avait toujours refoulé ses sentiments, aujourd'hui il en payait le prix.

« - Je.. Je m'en veux tellement. Toute la journée je n'ai fais que t'ignorer. J'ai passé ma _putain_ de vie à t'ignorer _bordel_! Tu méritais tellement mieux Cas, je m'en veux. » se confia le Winchester entre deux sanglots.

Alors que la vie de Castiel s'échappait entre ses doigts, il rapprocha son visage de l'ange, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce geste fut doux et réconfortant. Les deux âmes se mélangèrent enfin pour la première fois et dernière fois. Timidement, Dean glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Cas, et accentuèrent leur baiser. À manque de souffle, ils rompirent à contre cœur le contact.

Dean plongea ses yeux verts émeraudes remplis de larmes dans ceux bleus océans de Castiel, et souffla du bout des lèvres « _Je t'aime Castiel._ » et sur cette dernière promesse, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de séraphin, et sa grâce s'extirpa de son vaisseau.

oOo 

Et voilà, c'est finit. J'avoue que la fin est terrible, je me hais moi même pour avoir écrit cette horreur, mais je n'arrivais pas à la tourner en _happy end._

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Gros bisous, et encore merci pour vos lectures.

Je vous aime tous.

Nesnej Ackles.


End file.
